Pequeño y frágil
by Mrs. Dark Soul
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo enamorado en secreto de Rivaille, Eren termina declarándose. La reacción del hombre, un beso, asombra al joven titán, que no sabe si debería sentir esperanzas respecto a esa relación. ¿Cómo se desarrollarán los acontecimientos?
1. Chapter 1

El aire olía a antiséptico y analgésicos. Precisamente ese olor que Eren, hijo del médico del pueblo, más odiaba. Le recordaba a esas noches en que las gentes de la comarca traían a sus familiares gravemente herido o enfermos con la esperanza de que el señor Jaeger pudiese hacer algo. Eren recordaba perfectamente las caras de angustia de las madres, las lágrimas de los hermanos pequeños y la impotencia reflejada en los rostros de los padres de todos aquellos pobres desafortunados.

La imagen que ahora mismo tenía el muchacho ante sus ojos tampoco le era agradable, el ver a su Cabo Rivaille tumbado inconsciente, con la cabeza vendada en la camilla de la enfermería de la base, le acongojaba. Llevaba tres horas, sentado en la silla a su lado, cambiándole las vendas cada media hora y el hombre no despertaba. Cuando Eren, horrorizado, ya empezaba a temerse lo peor, escucho unos leves gruñidos de fastidio. Levi ladeó la cabeza, mientras maldecía por lo bajo ese condenado dolor de cabeza.

-¡Señor, ha despertado!

-Maldita sea, niñato no chilles.-Dijo el moreno, masajeándose las sienes.

-Lo siento…

Rivaille se apoyó en los codos, intentando incorporarse, pero los brazos le fallaron y se habría dado de nuevo en la cabeza si no fuera porque Eren acudió, rápido como el rayo, a sostenerle de los hombros.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó, una vez recostado de nuevo en la camilla.

-En la enfermería, señor.-Dijo Jaeger, mirando al frente, recto como un palo.

-¿Me has traído tú? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sí, señor, le traje yo. Durante la misión fuera de los muros, usted fue perseguido por un titán, perdió el control del caballo y tuvo una mala caída. El Capitán Erwin me ordenó que le trajera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Unas 3 horas. Le he estado cambiando las vendas de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te has quedado aquí? Deberías haber vuelto a la misión, soy mayorcito para cuidarme solo, ¿sabes?

-Señor, es que yo… Es decir... Usted…-Las mejillas del chico se tornaron de un leve tono rosado.

-Al grano, soldado.

-Es que yo… Le veo tan pequeño y frágil que siento la necesidad de protegerle.

-¿¡CÓMO!? JAEGER, ¿SABES QUE FALTA DE RESPETO ES ESTA HACIA UN SUPERIOR?

El francés saltó de la cama y agarró a Eren del cuello de la camisa. La expresión de ira en su rostro lo decía todo. Eren, terriblemente aterrado solo acertó a balbucear cosas sin sentido:

-¡No…! Señor, no… no me entendió… Quería decir que… Que yo…

-¿¡Que tú qué!?

Eren se armó de valor y con las mejillas del color de un tomate maduro, miró a los ojos a su cabo y gritó:

-YO LE QUIERO.

La expresión del rostro de Levi cambió de inmediato, para dejar paso a una cara de asombro ,confusión y… ¿era un ligero rubor eso que asomaba por sus mejillas? Soltó la camisa del muchacho. Éste sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca, ¡se lo había dicho, por fin! Ahora lo que le inquietaba era su respuesta. Pasaban los segundos y su superior no respondía. Ya estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que había sido una broma y que lo olvidara, cuando se encontró con los labios ajenos acallando los suyos. Fue un beso corto, tímido y tierno. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando pero, de alguna manera, se sentían felices de que estuviese ocurriendo. Cuando el beso terminó, Rivaille miró a Eren y con una expresión seria le dijo:

-Eres un mocoso imbécil.

Y acto seguido, el moreno salió de la habitación, dejando al chico de ojos turquesa perplejo y confuso.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel extraño encuentro en la enfermería y Eren sentía que el cabo le estaba evitando. Siempre que se lo encontraba en los pasillos, Levi desviaba la mirada y en el comedor se sentaba lo más alejado posible de él.

El único momento en el que le veía era durante las misiones fuera de las murallas, pues al ser Rivaille el encargado de supervisar sus transformaciones, siempre iban en el mismo escuadrón. Pero aún durante esos momentos, el chico titán sentía que el moreno evitaba en la medida de lo posible tener que hablar con él.

Todo esto era como una tortura para Eren, después de aquel beso necesitaba saber si podía tener esperanzas o había sido una vana equivocación, un momento de pasión y en realidad aquel hombre no sentía lo mismo qué él sentía. A pesar de todo, Eren seguía queriéndole. Y vaya que si le quería, pensaba en él todo el tiempo y apenas conseguía pegar ojo por las noches. Armin y Mikasa comenzaban a darse cuenta de que le pasaba algo, pero no quería perocuparles. Maldita sea, realmente amaba a ese estúpido enano gruñón.


	2. Chapter 2

Una noche de tormenta cualquiera, el cabo Rivaille iba caminado por la base hacia el comedor, siguiendo el delicioso olor de la cena, cuando escuchó a dos soldados rasos charlando en el pasillo:

-…Eren Jaeger?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Rivaille se paró disimuladamente a escuchar el resto de la conversación.

-Sí, he oído que le ha atacado un titán en la misión de esta tarde.

-¿Pero está muerto?

-No estoy seguro, han traído muchos cadáveres esta mañana.

Levi sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Eren muerto? No. Es imposible. Decidió ir a comprobarlo por sí mismo y se encaminó a la habitación del muchacho. Ya estaba a punto de llegar, cuando, por el camino, se encontró a Mikasa llorando y a Armin intentando consolarla. Rivaille comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta que le ahogaba y le impedía respirar, las piernas le pesaban y le ardían los ojos. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación la abrió sin contemplaciones, irrumpiendo dentro y sobresaltando a Eren, que en ese momento se disponía a meterse en la cama.

-E-Eren, estás bien… - El cabo respiraba con dificultad y se le notaba un leve temblor en la barbilla al hablar.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, no ha sido nada solo unos cuantos rasguños. –Dijo señalando sus codos y rodillas raspados. -¿Estaba… estaba usted preocupado por mí?

Levi se enderezó en el acto y tratando de aparentar la mayor formalidad posible dijo quitándole importancia:

-Por supuesto, no puedo permitir que la mayor arma de la humanidad perezca en el campo de batalla. Sería una negligencia por mi parte. –Se sentía ridículo, ¿por qué seguía temblándole la barbilla al hablar, como si fuese una niñita asustada?

-Ah entiendo... –Dijo Eren sintiéndose decepcionado por su respuesta. –Perdone, pero he recordado que tenía que darle una cosa a Reiner. –El muchacho intentó esquivar a su superior, que seguía parado en el marco de la puerta, pero cuando fue a salir sintió como alguien le agarraba de la muñeca. Se dio la vuelta justo para ver como Rivaille tiraba de su brazo para atraerlo hacia sí y se abrazaba a su pecho. Eren empezó a notar algo húmedo mojando su camisa, lágrimas. El cabo Rivaille, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, aquel que valía él solo por un ejército entero, estaba en esos momentos llorando amargamente abrazado a él. El castaño sintió una ternura infinita, rodeó a Levi con sus brazos y le besó con dulzura la cabeza.

-Yo… No sabes… Lo mal que lo he pasado… Pensaba que estabas… Que tú estabas… -Rivaille balbuceaba entre hipidos y sollozos. Mostrarse tan débil y vulnerable ante alguien era imperdonable para él, pero no podía evitarlo. Solo de pensar que Eren podría morir… Había sentido tanto alivio al verlo sano y salvo. Tampoco entendía exactamente el por qué de ese sentimiento. No es como si ese chico fuese importante. Mierda, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Lo era. Lo era y mucho. "Bueno" pensó Levi "Tendré que pegarle muchas palizas para recuperar esta pérdida de dignidad." Levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos enormes ojos, esos ojos del color del mar en un soleado día de verano, esos mismos ojos por los que tantas y tantas chicas del cuartel se derretían. Que se jodan, esos ojos son suyos y nada más que suyos. Tanto ellos como su dueño. El cabo acercó su rostro al de Eren y le dio un beso. Un beso sencillo al principio pero que se fue intensificando a medida que pasaban los segundos. Siguieron con esa pequeña batalla tomándose solo unos descansos para coger aire y luego volver a la carga.

Eren empujó a Levi contra la pared. Pararon un segundo para mirarse a los ojos. El joven acarició la cabeza de su superior con suavidad y el cabo se lo agradeció con otro beso. Ambos estaban disfrutando de esos momentos de dulzura, pero querían algo más. Eren oteó la habitación hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. No tardó en agarrar a Rivaille y conducirlo a la cama, éste se dejó caer. Eren se acomodó encima de su sargento, su mirada tenía una chispa de lujuria y eso al moreno le provocaba en exceso. Por un segundo, Levi se preguntó qué debería hacer, salvar la última pizca de dignidad que le quedaba y agarrar al chico por los hombros, darle la vuelta y quedar él encima o dejarse llevar por el momento. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho más, pues se olvidó de todo cuando sintió los labios de Eren recorrer su cuello.

Rivaille sentía que cada sitio donde se posaba la boca del chico empezaba a arder, hasta que creyó que todo su cuello estaba en llamas. Eren comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y Levi, sin quedarse atrás, hizo lo propio. La ropa a esas alturas no era más que un estorbo. Eren se agachó a besar a Levi y al hacerlo, sus entrepiernas se rozaron. Rivaille puso una media sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Dijo Eren separándose de sus labios.

-Heh… Ya estás duro. –Dijo él divertido.

Eren puso los ojos en blanco, pero después le sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Lo dices como si tú no lo estuvieras… Mira esto. –Dijo poniendo su rodilla en los pantalones del cabo.

-Arg, cállate, mocoso. –Rivaille ya estaba harto de tanto parloteo, agarró a Eren del cuello de la camisa y le dio el beso más intenso de la noche mientras le desabrochaba los múltiples cinturones de aquel condenado uniforme militar.

Eren se entretenía en el torso de Rivaille, besándolo, lamiéndolo y jugando con sus pezones. Esto hacía que Levi arqueara la espalda de placer, haciéndole aún más dificultoso el trabajo de bajarle los pantalones al muchacho, cuando por fin lo consiguió, decidió que no pensaba esperar más. Cogió a la cara de Eren con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarle y le dijo muy seriamente:

-Niñato, sé que te lo estás pasando muy bien jugueteando con mis pezones, pero vamos a lo que realmente importa.

Eren soltó una carcajada, fue a los pantalones del moreno y comenzó a bajárselos. Cuando terminó, se quedó realmente asombrado. Ya sabía dónde guardaba Levi todos esos centímetros que le faltaban de estatura.

-¿Qué miras tan curioso? -El mayor empezaba a impacientarse.

-Es… realmente grande. –Susurró Eren.

-JAJAJAJA, no sé cuántos años me echarás, pero tengo 34, terminé de desarrollarme hace mucho tiempo.

Eren cogió el miembro del mayor y empezó a masajearlo suavemente, de arriba abajo. Levi comenzó a excitarse, reflejando esa sensación en su cara, Eren se dio cuenta y aumentó la velocidad.

-Ah, Er… -Comenzó a gemir el mayor, pero en cuánto se dio cuenta, cerró la boca de golpe. Ya era suficiente humillación que un mocoso de apenas 16 años le dejara como el pasivo, como para encima darle la satisfacción de oírle gemir su nombre. No, ni en sueños haría eso, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando ahogar los gemidos que nacían en su garganta.

Pero Eren ya había escuchado ese gemido interrumpido que salió de los labios de su heichou. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo podía ese hombre excitarle tantísimo? Verle ahí, con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose uno de sus nudillos para evitar gemir, esa fina capa de sudor que cubría su pequeño pero muy bien formado torso… Joder, no solo era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, también era el más sexy… Al menos para Eren. En ese momento, el muchacho vio como Rivaille le agarraba por la cintura y de un rápido y certero movimiento cambiaba posiciones, quedando el cabo encima.

-¿Qué…? –Eren se quedó aturdido.

-Tsk, eres demasiado lento, está visto que si quiero algo tendré que hacerlo yo mismo. –El hombre le dedicó una mirada seria con sus profundos ojos grises. –Más te vale ahora quedarte quieto y dejarme trabajar.

Y sin mediar más palabra, se bajó del pecho del menor para acercarse a su entrepierna, le bajó los pantalones y los bóxers de un tirón, dejando a la vista la creciente erección del chico. La observó unos segundos y después comenzó a lamerla. Eren dio un respingo e intentó incorporarse, sin conseguirlo pues, de un fuerte empujón, el mayor le obligó a volver a recostarse. La lengua de Levi se movía con maestría a lo largo de la extremidad del menor, realmente parecía que había hecho eso antes. El pelinegro dejó un suave beso en la punta para después metérsela entera en la boca. La joven esperanza de la humanidad se sentía en el séptimo cielo, jamás pensó que la boca de su mayor sería tan cálida. Comenzó a mover las caderas en busca de más pero justo cuando estaba a punto de venirse, Rivaille se sacó su falo de la boca si apretó la punta con un dedo.

-Bueno, creo que con esto será suficiente, es una lástima que no tengamos lubricante. –Dijo contemplando su trabajo. –Ah, y otra cosa -se levantó y se volvió a sentar sobre el pecho del chico, y acercando mucho su rostro al suyo, dijo con una expresión que al menor le heló la sangre en las venas:

-Ni se te ocurra correrte antes de que yo te dé permiso para hacerlo. Si no me obedeces , te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haberme conocido. ¿Me has entendido, Jaeger?

-Hasta la última palabra, señor. –Dijo Eren, tragando en seco.

Sin decir nada más, Levi esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y comenzó a frotar sus nalgas contra la erección del otro, haciendo que éste se desesperase. Cuando el cabo pensó que era el momento de pasar a la acción, levantó las caderas y las fue bajando muy lentamente, introduciendo en su interior el miembro del joven titán. A pesar de haberlo lubricado previamente, era grande y pasaba con dificultad.

-Maldición… -Murmuró Rivaille, le temblaban las piernas por el esfuerzo.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, el mayor dejó ir todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y volvió a inspirar hondo. Eren por su parte, se había olvidado de cómo respirar, su heichou era tan estrecho y suave… Una vez se sintió preparado, el hombre comenzó a mover las caderas arriba y abajo, en un movimiento de lento vaivén. El chico de ojos turquesa comprendió el ritmo que su compañero marcaba y empezó a mover las caderas al compás, conforme la velocidad iba aumentando, la profundidad también lo hacía, hasta que Eren cogió las caderas de Levi y le propinó una embestida que hizo que la punta de su hombría tocase ese lugar en el interior de Rivaille. Ese lugar que hacía que el mayor sintiese una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda y le dejaba ciego de placer. El mayor echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dio un grito ahogado que inundó la habitación. "Ahí está" Pensó Eren "Ahí es donde tengo que darle para escuchar los gemidos de mi heichou". Y ni corto ni perezoso empezó a asestarle fuertes estocadas, que daban todas de pleno en el punto más sensible del cabo.

El moreno sentía que su cuerpo no iba a aguantar mucho más, pero el de Eren tampoco, sus movimientos se había hecho cada vez más rudos, dejando la gentileza anterior completamente a un lado. Ese comportamiento de alguna manera excitaba aún más a Rivaille. Ver esos ojos tiernos e inocentes corrompidos por la lujuria y el placer carnal, ver ese rictus en su cara, más propio de un depredador dando caza a su presa que de un humano, todo eso satisfacía sus fantasías y deseos más prohibidos.

-H-heichou, ah… de-déjeme nnh… correrme… -La voz de Eren sacó a Levi de sus lascivos pensamientos, y éste decidió ser benevolente, al ver que su orgasmo también iba a llegar de un momento a otro.

-E-está bien… Puedes… c-correrte- Dijo el cabo usando todas sus energías en intentar no gemir.

Al sentir a Eren correrse dentro de él, el cuerpo del mayor dijo "Hasta aquí hemos llegado" y Rivaille se vino, manchando su pecho y el del chico. Levi, jadeante apoyó sus manos en el torso de Eren, respirando dificultosamente en busca de oxígeno. Cuando pensó que ya tenía suficientes fuerzas como para volver a moverse, levantó las caderas, sacando a Eren de su interior y se dejó caer en la cama a su lado.

El muchacho alargó el brazo para coger una caja de pañuelos que había en la mesilla y limpió como pudo los torsos de ambos.

Una vez hubo recuperado el aliento, Levi le miró muy serio y le dijo:

-Escúchame bien niñato, que te haya dejado estar dentro de mí es solo porque esta era tu primera vez… ¿Porque es tu primera vez no?

Eren enrojeció hasta las orejas y apartó la vista, incómodo.

-P-pues claro, tengo 16 años, ¿qué se piensa?

-Bueno, pues que te quede muy pero que muy clarito, las próximas veces seré yo quien te penetre.

Eren se sonrojó más, si es que eso era posible.

-¿P-p-próximas veces? – Preguntó perplejo mientras Levi les cubría a ambos con las sábanas.

-Por supuesto, con un poco de práctica, serás un excelente compañero de cama.

El chico sintió una oleada de emociones crecer en su interior, por una parte se sentía eufórico de que Rivaille quisiera repetir con él, pero también se sentía decepcionado de que éste hubiese dicho "compañero de cama" y no "novio" o "amante", dicho así parecía que lo suyo fuese a ser algo puramente sexual y eso no es lo que él quería…

Y en esta encrucijada sentimental se encontraba cuando el mayor apagó la luz y se acurrucó a su lado.

-Buenas noches-Se notaba en su voz que estaba muerto de sueño. Efectivamente, a penas dos minutos después, Eren escuchó unos suaves ronquidos. El chico sonrío, se abrazó a él y se quedó también profundamente dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente el comedor era un hervidero de reclutas hambrientos después del entrenamiento matutino. Shasha, sin cortarse un pelo, arramplaba con cualquier cosa que fuese o pareciese comida.

-Shasha joder, ¡deja un poco para los demás que todos tenemos hambre! –Le reprendió Connie molesto.

La aludida se dio la vuelta y con la boca llena y cara de vergüenza se disculpó arrepentida. Los cadetes charlaban animadamente pero se hizo el silencio cuando Rivaille entró en la sala. Un silencio que apenas duró un par de minutos porque después todos continuaron con sus respectivas conversaciones. Levi cogió su desayuno y se dejó caer en la silla libre al lado de Hanji, con Eren frente a él. Notó que el chico evitaba a toda costa mirarle. Esto hizo que el mayor esbozara una levísima sonrisa. Pero Hanji, ruidosa como siempre, le sacó de su ensoñamiento.

-¡Buenos días por la mañana, Rivaille! ¿Verdad que hace un hermoso día?

-Arg, ¿tienes que estar gritando desde tan temprano? –Dijo él molesto, masajeándose las sienes.

-Vaya, qué raro que estés de mal humor, eso sí que es extraño , ¡tú que eres la alegría de la huerta! Jajajajajajaja. –El resto de la mesa río ante el comentario de Hanji, excepto Eren, que solo se atrevió a sonreír incómodo.

-Tantos años jugándote la vida y que aún no te haya engullido alguno de tus queridos titantes… Eso sí que es mala suerte.

-Jajajajajaja, pero si en el fondo me quieres, ¡admítelo! –Hanji comenzó a pinchar el costado de Levi con sus dedos, juguetona.

El hombre le agarró fuertemente las muñecas en un rápido movimiento, acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron y le susurró en un tono amenazante:

-Tienes razón. Te quiero, te quiero bien lejos de mí. –Después soltó sus manos y se dedicó a comer su desayuno con cara de indiferencia.

A la mujer le costó un segundo reaccionar, pero en cuánto lo hizo estalló a reír a mandíbula batiente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, esa ha sido buena enano, te lo tengo que reconocer.

Esta vez Rivaille ni siquiera pensó en responderle, ¿para qué? Siguió comiendo tranquilamente hasta que sus oídos captaron una conversación a sus espaldas, eran Jean y Marco.

-¿No te das cuenta? Le trata de manera totalmente diferente que al resto de nosotros. –Ése era Jean.

-Vamos, yo no lo creo. –Marco intentaba apaciguar los ánimos de su compañero.

-Por favor, pero si se nota a la legua que es su favorito. Siempre le da a Eren las tareas más sencillas, como si fuese una princesita a la que hay que cuidar o algo… Me pone enfermo.

-Claro que no, el sargento Rivaille nos trata igual a todos.

-JÁ, tú sueñas.

-Shhh, habla más bajo que te va a oír. –Dijo Marco en un susurro.

-Que no me oye, está muy ocupado comiendo con su cara de extreñido. –Levi apretó el tenedor hasta casi doblarlo. Quería matar a golpes a ese niñato pero decidió contenerse.

-Y aunque fuese cierto que le trata diferente, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Porque están juntos. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Pero si lo sabemos todos. Ayer por la noche resonaban por todo el cuartel los gemidos de ese par de maricones.

La paciencia de Rivaille se agotó en ese instante. Dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con ambas manos poniéndose de pie. Se dio la vuelta y miró con odio a un acongojado Jean. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared, colocándolo por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Podrías repetirme todo eso que acabas de decir, maldito saco de mierda? –Levi estaba furioso pero su semblante no cambió en absoluto, solo entrecerró un poco los ojos. Jean intentaba responder pero entre el terror que sentía y el golpe que le había dado contra la pared casi ni podía hablar.

-Y-yo…solo…-Pero fue incapaz de continuar la frase.

El cabo le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que el joven se quedase definitivamente sin aliento.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta, Kirschtein, respóndela maldita sea! –En el comedor no se oía una mosca, solo los jadeos desesperados de Jean.

Hanji se levantó de su silla y se fue hasta Levi, le puso una mano en el hombro con cuidado.

-Rivaille… Déjalo.

-¿¡QUE LO DEJE!? ¿HAS OÍDO LO QUE HA DICHO? DEBERÍA MATARLO AHORA MISMO.

-Lo he oído, pero ya le castigaremos debidamente, te lo prometo. Ahora deja al chico en el suelo. –La voz de Zoe sonó calmada y serena, algo que dejó de piedra a todos los presentes. Pero más asombrados se quedaron al ver como el hombre le hacía caso y dejaba a Jean en el suelo. El menor aún con los nervios a flor de piel se quedó sentado, respirando con dificultad.

Rivaille lo miró con odio.

-Y otra cosa capullo, como te vuelva a oír chismorrear de mi vida privada, te juro que te arrepentirás de que no te haya matado hoy.

Dicho esto, escupió a sus botas y salió del comedor.

Eren se levanto de la silla y fue hacia la puerta. Cuando paso al lado de Hanji, se acercó y le susurró:

-Voy a seguirle, a ver si puedo calmarle antes de que mate a algún inocente.

Hanji asintió con la vista fija en algún punto perdido cerca de los pies de Jean. Eren se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero notó que la mujer le agarraba de la manga, ella le miraba a los ojos y sonreía.

-Eren, enhorabuena, no sabía nada. Enamorar a ese hombre es todo un logro.

Al chico se le subieron los colores instantáneamente, asintió nervioso y salió del comedor. Su cabeza daba vueltas, ¿enamorar? Él no le había enamorado, lo de ayer había sido solo sexo, al menos para el cabo, porque para Eren habían sido los mejores momentos de su joven vida. Estuvo dando vueltas por el cuartel hasta que se encontró a Rivaille en su despacho limpiando una estantería.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Eren curioso.

-Intentar ocupar la mente en algo que no sean instintos homicidas. Entre ese gilipollas y todo el papeleo pendiente que me acabo de encontrar, me han jodido el día. –El hombre movía el trapo nervioso, tanto que acabó tirando una figurita de cristal que había en una de las repisas y ésta se rompió en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo. –JODER. MIERDA, MIERDA, ES QUE HOY ME SALE TODO MAL.

Tiro el trapo y se dejó caer en un sofá cercano. Se froto los ojos, frustrado. Eren se acercó y se sentó a su lado, puso una mano en su rodilla y le miró preocupado.

-Estás demasiado estresado…

-Heh, me enfrento a monstruos come-hombres de 15 metros de altura todos los días, ¿y tú quieres que esté relajado?-Se recostó hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo.

-Los titanes no son la única razón de tu estrés y lo sabes. –El chico lo miró muy serio.

El mayor notó ese cambio en la voz de Eren y por fin se digno a mirarle.

-¿Has oído lo que ha dicho ese Jean? Soy el cabo de la legión de reconocimiento. Yo mataba titanes a dos manos mientras ese niño malcriado cagaba su pañal, creo que merezco un poco más de respeto.

-Por supuesto que sí y tienes toda la razón, pero ya has oído a Hanji, le castigarán como es debido; no te preocupes más por eso. –Acarició el rostro de mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El otro, no contento con eso, agarró la cara de Eren y juntó sus labios con los suyos una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra. Tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta. Cuando el chico sintió unos fríos dedos intentando desabrochar su camisa, se separó suavemente de Levi.

-Rivaille… aquí no, ahora no.

Él no le hizo ningún caso y siguió besando el cuello del menor.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no es el momento ni el lugar. –Dijo Eren más serio.

Rivaille puso cara de fastidio y se separó de él.

-Pf, de acuerdo… Pero que sepas que esta noche no te libras.

Los ojos de Eren brillaron y se sonrojó un poco. Madre del amor hermoso, qué preciosidad, ¿es que no se da cuenta de lo adorable que es? Con esas expresiones no hacía más que dificultarle a Levi el ya de por sí duro trabajo de controlar sus impulsos… El joven se levantó del sofá.

-B-bueno, yo me voy, deben estar buscándome para el entrenamiento… O algo. –Y salió rápidamente del despacho.

Rivaille se quedó sentado un rato, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte y pensando. ¿Qué era exactamente ese chico para él? Le quería, por supuesto que le quería, pero no creía que estuviese enamorado ni nada parecido. Eren también le quería a él, ya se lo había dicho y demostrado. Odió al cadete un momento por eso, ¿cómo era capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad? A Rivaille le seguía persiguiendo la imagen de ayer, él llorando contra el pecho de Eren. Decidió que esa sería la primera y última vez que el mocoso le vería tan vulnerable. Recordó como había estado el muchacho anoche en la cama, era bastante bueno, tal vez un poco torpe pero eso era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que había sido su primera vez. "La primera de tantas." Pensó Rivaille, con una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios.

Aquella tarde, los cadetes continuaban con un entrenamiento a caballo mientras que Jean daba 40 vueltas al cuartel como castigo. A Levi eso le parecía poco, si por él fuese las 40 vueltas las estaría dando alrededor del muro María, pero en fin, algo es algo.

Cuando terminaron con el entrenamiento, los soldados fueron a limpiar y alimentar a sus respectivos caballos.

-¿Conseguiste calmar al sargento esta mañana? Yo le veo bastante quemado aún. –Preguntó Armin mientras le cepillaba la grupa a su montura.

-En parte sí, pero no creo que quedara muy contento, ya sabes cómo es. –Dijo Eren, con cara de aburrimiento mientras cargaba un saco de heno para dárselo a su semental castaño.

-Creo que tú sabes mucho mejor que yo cómo es…-Comentó el rubio.

Eren le miró molesto y le tiró un puñado de heno a la cara.

-Cierra pico, Arlert.

El chico escupió un poco de heno, se sacudió el uniforme y haciendo el saludo militar, miró a Eren muy serio.

-¡Sí, Jaeger, señor!

El ojiverde río y continúo alimentando a su caballo.

-Eres idiota.

En ese momento Rivaille pasó por detrás y les gritó:

-¡Soldados! ¡Menos parloteo y más trabajo!

Los chicos se enderezaron de golpe y empezaron a trabajar más deprisa, Eren por poco ahoga a su caballo con el saco de heno. Cuando pasó el susto y Rivaille ya se había ido a llamarle la atención a algún otro incauto, el castaño le dio un codazo a Armin.

-No mires ahora, pero Jean no te quita los ojos de encima. –Dijo alzando las cejas con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –El de los ojos azules le miró extrañado.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

-¿De qué debería darme cuenta? –Armin seguía sin entender que quería decirle su amigo.

-Ay, Armin, Armin… Tan listo para unas cosas y tan tonto para otras. –Eren recogió el saco vacío y volvió a los establos, dejando al otro con la duda.

El joven soldado se dio la vuelta para comprobar si era cierto lo que Eren decía. Sí que lo era, se encontró con un Jean que lo miraba sonriente, pero éste, al darse cuenta de que Armin también lo miraba, aparto la vista nervioso. El rubio se rió de una manera adorable, tapándose la boca con la mano.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren se incorporó en la cama de golpe, sudoroso y con la respiración agitada. Joder, otra vez esa pesadilla. Era la tercera vez en esta semana que la tenía. Aunque hacía mucho que se repetía… Concretamente 3 años. El tiempo que ha pasado desde que vio a su madre ser engullida por un titán. Esa imagen parece haberse grabado a fuego en su cerebro y le perseguirá siempre … Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, ansiosas por salir, pero se las limpió con el dorso de la mano y se obligó a mantener la calma. Era un soldado, no podía permitirse llorar por las muertes de sus seres queridos o no haría otra cosa. Además, ya había pasado suficientes noches llorando. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en el sillón y no en la cama, al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran las 9 de la noche. ¡Mierda! Se había quedado dormido después del entrenamiento, se iban a enfadar con él por no ayudar con la cenna… LA CENA. ¡Se la estaba perdiendo, joder qué hambre!

Corrió hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que Shasha hubiese dejado algo para él y no se hubiera comido también su ración, pero cuando la abrió se encontró con Levi que en ese momento iba camino de la habitación del chico.

-¿Puedo preguntarte a dónde vas? –Dijo Rivaille alzando una ceja.

-A… A cenar. –Eren se había quedado unos segundos en blanco.

-¿A cenar? JÁ. Con mucha fe vas tú, acabaron hace un rato.

-¿Y no me dejaron nada? –Preguntó el joven desanimado.

-Bueno, conseguí arrancarle un pedazo de pan de las manos a la niña esa que come como un cerdo. –Dijo el mayor refiriéndose a Shasha. Extendió la mano y le ofreció a Eren un pequeño trozo de pan, no es que fuera mucho, pero sí suficiente para calmar un poco el hambre del chico, que lo engulló de un bocado.

-Ejem. –Levi carraspeó y avanzó un paso hacia el otro.- ¿Sabes? No he venido hasta aquí solo para ver como comes.

El titán le miró con la boca llena y sin comprender. El mayor puso una mano en su pecho y le obligó a entrar en la habitación.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Te dije que esta noche no te librarías. Y ya es esta noche…

Eren se tragó el pan que quedaba en su boca antes de responder:

-Pero… ¿Ahora? Nos van a oír, no creo que sea buena idea…

-¿Y quién pidió tu opinión? –Rivaille le agarró del cuello de la camisa, acercando su rostro al suyo. La cara de Eren ardía y le temblaban las manos, antes de tener tiempo de reaccionar y decir algo con coherencia, sintió los labios de Levi sobre los suyos, acabando con cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiese cruzar su cabeza. La lengua ajena lamía sus labios, como pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca del muchacho. Permiso que éste, sin pensárselo dos veces, concedió de inmediato. Sus bocas parecían fundirse y sus lenguas bailaban una danza al compás de una música de ritmo cambiante, tan pronto se movían lentamente, como parecían frenéticas por encontrarse la una con la otra.

Rivaille hundió su mano en el cabello del chico, profundizando el beso tanto como le era posible. Amaba el tacto de esos labios, el sabor de esa boca, parecía tan inocente, tan dulce, tan virginal… Aunque eso último iba a dejar de serlo dentro de muy poco. A Levi le encantaba la cambiante personalidad de Eren, podía parecer un gatito asustado, pero él mismo había podido comprobar que en la cama era más bien un tigre. Pero esta noche le tocaba a él ser el tigre…

Soltó la boca del menor unos segundos, los suficientes para tomar aire y empujarlo hacia la cama, Eren se dejó caer. En su cara aún había algún atisbo de miedo pero la excitación que sentía ganaba por mucho. Rivaille se colocó sobre él y le miró a los ojos unos instantes, estaba deseoso de verlos llenos de lágrimas de placer, se encargaría personalmente de ello. Comenzó repartiendo pequeños besos por toda la cara, cuello y hombros de Eren, cuando llegó a su clavícula se detuvo para morderla y marcarla como suya, consiguiendo con eso que un pequeño suspiro escapara de la boca del joven titán. Ese sonido hizo que Levi se estremeciera, y volviera a su tarea con aún más ganas. Lamió la marca que había dejado anteriormente y su lengua continúo por su hombro, hasta llegar al cuello donde dejó otro beso para después volver a bajar lentamente por su abdomen. Se detuvo cuando llegó al ombligo. Eren soltó un pequeño gruñido en protesta.

Rivaille terminó de quitarle la camisa y la chaqueta, dejándole solo con los pantalones. Se maravilló con la vista que se le daba, la de un torso con los abdominales y pectorales ligeramente marcados, con la piel de un suave tono dorado. Se inclinó sobre este cuerpo perfecto y le dio un corto beso en los labios a su poseedor. Eren se sentía incómodo siendo el único desnudo y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa al cabo. Su camisa, pañuelo y chaqueta cayeron al suelo rápidamente. Estaban mejor así, piel contra piel.

La ojos de Eren fueron inmediatamente a los marcados pectorales del mayor, y empezó a acariciarle el torso, Levi puso una media sonrisa y le dio otro beso, y otro, y otro, y otro, ¿cuántos llevaban ya? Da igual, nunca eran suficientes. Sobre todo cuando sentía a Eren ahogar sus propios gemidos en su boca. Presa de la excitación, le arrancó los pantalones y los bóxers al chico de un solo tirón. Llevo sus dedos a la boca de Eren. El otro le miró sin terminar de comprender.

-Chúpalos. – Dijo él al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su pareja.

Obediente, Eren comenzó a lamer los dedos, asegurándose de pasar bien su lengua por cada centímetro de piel. Cuando Levi creyó que era suficiente los sacó de la boca del menor. Sonrío complacido y siguió besando el pecho del muchacho. Eren solo pensaba en los labios de Rivaille sobre su cuerpo así que cuando sintió un dedo acariciar su entrada dio un respingo, sorprendido.

-Tranquilo, está bien. –Dijo Levi, tratando de calmarle, para evitar que se estrechase.

El chico intentó respirar hondo y tranquilizarse, pero joder, a ver quién se tranquiliza en esas circunstancias. ¿Este dolor era el que experimentó Levi la vez anterior? Qué capacidad de aguante…

El hombre hacía movimientos circulares y simulaba pequeñas embestidas, ganándose a cambio gruñidos por parte de Eren. Poco después vino un segundo dedo y después de unos movimientos de tijeras, el tercero no se hizo esperar.

El dolor había sido lentamente remplazado por una leve sensación de incomodidad y otra cosa… ¿Placer? Eren empezó a mover las caderas, buscando más y fue entonces cuando Levi se dio cuenta de que ya estaba listo. Se colocó entre sus piernas y miró al menor a los ojos.

-¿Preparado?

Por toda respuesta, Eren soltó un pequeño gemido y colocó sus piernas sobre los hombros del cabo, gesto que éste interpretó como un "sí".

Levi entró despacio, controlándose lo que no está escrito para no embestirlo con toda su fuerza. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro se paró unos segundos dejando que Eren se acostumbrase, después comenzó a mover las caderas marcando un ritmo lento, ritmo que el otro enseguida comprendió y comenzó a seguir. Los gemidos de Eren y jadeos de Rivaille pronto se hicieron oír por toda la habitación. Nunca se habían sentido así, ni siquiera la noche anterior, cuando lo hicieron por primera vez. Claro que esa vez había sido placentera pero esta era diferente; se lo tomaban con más calma, disfrutando de cada segundo.

Eren estaba extasiado, seguía sintiendo una cierta incomodidad, pero nada que ver con el placer que le inundaba, de repente sintió como Rivaille alcanzaba su próstata. Arqueó la espalda y su gemido llenó toda la habitación, música para los oídos del mayor, que aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas. Se inclinó sobre el chico y le besó apasionadamente. Eren se abrazó a su cuello para profundizar el beso y gimió en la boca del otro cuando sintió que estaba por venirse. El chirriar de la vieja cama bajo sus cuerpos y la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana entreabierta creaban el escenario perfecto para la escena que en esos momentos representaban los dos amantes.

-Le- Aah, Levi… me…nng, me vengo… -Eren tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, porque sabía que la sola visión de su cabo sería el colofón final para que llegase el orgasmo inminente.

-Yo… también… -La voz de Rivaille sonaba forzada, como si estuviera intentando por todos los medios no gemir.

Unas embestidas más y Eren se corrió, acompañando esta acción de un grito desesperado, sin vergüenza ni pudor. Levi, al sentir como el otro le apretaba, sucumbió también.

Se quedaron unos segundos en la misma posición, jadeando y después Rivaille salió lentamente de Eren y se tumbó a su lado. Los cubrió a ambos con la sabana y vio que el chico se había quedado profundamente dormido. "¿Se puede ser más dormilón que este mocoso?" pensó divertido el mayor, se acercó hasta él y le beso la cabeza con ternura.

-Je t'aime… -susurró y poco después se quedó dormido también.

Al día siguiente todos parloteaban relajadamente en el comedor cuando Levi irrumpió dando voces.

-¡Escuchadme mocosos! Que sepáis que Irwin os ha dado el día libre para que descanséis, ya que mañana tenemos una importante misión fuera de los muros. En mi opinión esa decisión es totalmente equivocada, porque hoy más que ningún otro día deberíais entrenar pero la verdad es que me la suda. Haced lo que os venga en gana pero no rompáis nada y ni se os ocurra venir a molestarme.

Dicho esto salió del comedor tan abruptamente como había entrado. Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el comedor y después todos estallaron en vitoreos y silbidos. Todos menos Mikasa que siguió comiendo como si nada en absoluto hubiese pasado. Hanji miró a los cadetes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cuando los ánimos parecieron calmarse les preguntó:

-Bueno chicos, ¿y qué vais a hacer en vuestro día libre?

Todos se quedaron callados de repente. Habían seguido la rutina de entrenamientos tanto tiempo que ya no sabían que hacer en su tiempo libre.

-Erm… Yo tengo una idea, pero no creo que queráis probarla.-Dijo Eren rascándose la nuca.

-Dila y decidimos. –Dijo Jean, todos tenían sus ojos clavados en Eren.

-Pues… cuando era pequeño, a veces jugábamos a ponernos en corro con una botella en el centro y a los dos que apuntara la botella debían besarse. O eso o hacer una prueba decidida por los demás. Podríamos hacerlo.

Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Estás proponiendo… que juguemos a la botella? –Jean estaba incrédulo. –Estás más salido que una mona.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?-Eren estaba a punto de levantarse, pero entonces se escuchó la voz de Crista.

-A mí… No me parece tan mala idea. Puede ser divertido. –Todos la miraron y ella miró a Ymir en busca de ayuda.

-Claro, por qué no… -Dijo la morena, indiferente.

-Sí claro, probémoslo tampoco tenemos nada mejor que hacer. –Connie dio su aprobación también.

Eren le sonrió a Jean con aires de suficiencia, el otro no daba crédito.

-¿Están hablando en serio? –Todos los asistentes asintieron con la cabeza. Jean estaba a punto de negarse en rotundo pero entonces una idea cruzó su mente. Si jugaba tenía la posibilidad de que le tocase con Arm…MIKASA. Sí, eso es, Mikasa. A él no le gustaban los hombres, ni mucho menos Armin, por muy azules que fueran sus ojos y sedoso su cabello y… BASTA, a él le gustaban los pechos, las vaginas, ¡las mujeres! Trató por todos los medios convencerse de ello. –Está bien, juguemos.

Los demás lanzaron un "¡Hurra!" y comenzaron a apartar las mesas para dejar espacio en el suelo.

-Conmigo no cuenten. –Annie salió de la sala.

-¡Bah, ella se lo pierde! –Dijo Shasha sacándole la lengua a Annie.

-¿Les importa si juego? –Preguntó Hanji.

La miraron extrañados, pero Eren exclamó, amigable:

-¡Claro! Que jueguen todos los que quieran, cuánta más gente, más divertido.

Todos se sentaron en corro, Crista iba a sentarse entre Jean y Armin, pero Eren la agarró del brazo y le susurró algo al oído. Crista sonrió y se fue a sentar al lado de Reiner, dejando a Armin y Jean uno junto al otro. Berthold fue a por una botella vacía a la cocina y la dejó en el centro.

-Venga empecemos. –Eren hizo rodar la botella, hasta que esta se quedó parada delante de Reiner. -¿Beso o prueba?

-Mmm… Beso. –Dijo él poniendo una media sonrisa.

-Bien veamos quién es el afortunado o afortunada… -Eren volvió a mover la botella.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Si sale un hombre tendré que besarle? –Preguntó Reiner alarmado.

-Lo siento, así son las reglas.

-¡Me lo he pensado mejor, prefiero prueba!

-No puedes cambiar ya. –Eren sonreía malicioso.

La botella se paró delante de Mikasa y Reiner suspiró, aliviado. La chica se quedó unos segundos mirando la botella y después miró a su compañero, que sonreía.

-No pienso hacerlo.-Declaró.

-Te ha tocado. –Le respondió Eren.

-Me da igual. –Y al ver que Reiner hacía amago de levantarse para ir hasta ella, le miró desafiante y siseó. –Acércate a mí y te arrepentirás.

El chico se quedo helado y se dejó caer, totalmente desanimado. Berthold le puso una mano en el hombro , intentado apoyarle.

-Esto… Bueno, se repite. –Dijo Eren, reprochando a Mikasa con la mirada, ella hizo caso omiso.

La botella fue a dar justo delante de Hanji que empezó a reír.

-Jajajaja, ¡qué suerte! ¡Beso, beso!

Esta vez la botella se detuvo delante de Connie, que fulminó a Eren con la mirada, éste miró a otro lado y silbó, como si la cosa no fuese con él. Hanji se giró para mirar a Connie.

-Venga, que no es para tanto. –Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿Ves? Ya está. –Y volvió a reír al ver como Connie enrojecía y apartaba la mirada.

Todos en el corro, se echaron a reír con ella y Connie resopló.

La botella giró de nuevo y quedó delante de Jean.

-¿Prueba o beso? –Preguntó Eren de nuevo.

Jean se quedó pensativo un momento pero finalmente escogió beso.

-Lo siento por el que le toque. –Dijo Eren, ganándose una mirada de odio de Jean. Volvió a girar la botella, que se paró delante de Armin. Todos se quedaron muy callados, incluso Hanji dejó de reír para observar la reacción de Jean. La cara de Armin parecía un tomate maduro.

-¿D-dije beso? ¡Quería decir prueba! –Jean estaba terriblemente azorado.

-Dijiste beso y beso es lo que habrá. –Sentenció Eren.

-¡Pero a Mikasa no le dijisteis nada!

-Porque es Mikasa. –Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Me da igual! Hago prueba, venga, haré lo que me digáis.

-Estupendo, pues te reto a besar a Armin. –Dijo Eren sonriendo ampliamente.

Jean maldijo, odió y mató a Eren de todas las maneras que se le ocurrieron en su imaginación. ¿Cómo podía obligarlo a hacer eso? Es decir, la idea de besar a Armin, siendo sinceros, no le disgustaba pero hacerlo ahí, delante de todos…

Hanji empezó a gritar: "¡Beso, beso, beso, beso!" y a ella se le unió Eren, y después Shasha y Berthold, hasta que todo el corro lo coreaba.

Jean fue hasta la mejilla de Armin, pero Eren le agarró de la chaqueta, parándolo en seco.

-Alto ahí Romeo, beso en la boca.

-¿QUÉ? –El de ojos turquesa asintió. –Eren Jaeger, espero que un jodido titán te viole salvajemente y después te coma para vomitarte y comerte una y otra vez.

-Yo también te aprecio. –Dijo el castaño irónico.

Los gritos pidiendo el beso no cesaban , hasta que Jean se hartó y chilló enfurecido:

-ESTÁ BIEN, TERMINEMOS CON ESTO.

Cogió la cara de Armin entre sus manos y juntó sus labios con los suyos, provocando que un sonoro "OHHHHH" se oyese en la sala. Cuando se separaron, Jean se volvió a sentar enfurruñado y Armin sentía que se mareaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se levantó y dijo en un susurro:

-Me voy a mi habitación.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras mal? –Preguntó Eren preocupado.

-No, no, es solo que me siento un poco cansado. –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa forzada. Y salió del comedor a paso rápido. Jean entonces se levantó sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que acababa de salir Armin.

-Yo voy al baño un momento. –Y salió también.

Todos le observaron hasta que se fue.

-¿Creéis que se habrán molestado? –Preguntó Eren a los demás.

-Hombre, que te obliguen a besarte con un amigo no es plato de buen gusto… -Respondió Connie.

-Sí, Eren te has pasado. –Reiner le secundó.

-¿Hah? ¡Pero si vosotros también les estábais presionando para hacerlo! –Dijo el castaño molesto.

-Bueno… ¿seguimos jugando? –Todos se giraron a mirar a Crista.

Jean caminaba nervioso por los pasillos del cuartel, no sabía donde estaba la habitación de Armin así que simplemente entraba en todas (llamando a la puerta antes, por si acaso había alguien dentro), hasta que tocó en una y desde dentro se oyó la voz del cadete.

-¡Adelante!

Abrió y se encontró con Armin, que colocaba uno de sus libros en la estantería. El chico se dio la vuelta, pero desvió la mirada al ver que su visitante era Jean.

-Ah, eres tú…

-Em… sí. Oye… Siento lo de antes. –En la voz de Jean se notaba cierta incomodidad, se llevó la mano a la nuca.

-No, no ha sido culpa tuya… -Las mejillas de Armin comenzaban a encenderse de nuevo.

-Igualmente no debí hacerlo. Bueno, ya no te molesto más. –Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero escuchó la voz de Armin.

-No me disgustó… -Fue apenas un susurro, pero los oídos de Jean lo captaron perfectamente. Se volvió de nuevo para mirar al rubio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

- … -Armin sentía tanta vergüenza que no se creía capaz de articular palabra. –D-dije que no m-me disgustó el beso… -Creyó que iba a desmayarse cuando vio como el otro se acercaba a él.

Jean tomó el rostro de Armin en sus manos y le dio otro pequeño beso, apenas un roce de sus labios. Cuando se separaron parecía realmente nervioso.

-¿Cómo… fue?-El mayor desvió la mirada para evitar que Armin viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Como lo imaginé, duro y seco como un desierto… -El rubio bajo la cabeza, al oír esto Jean se sintió un idiota, no le había gustado… Pero entonces Armin volvió a hablar. –Pero también fue increíblemente cálido. –Una sonrisa asomó en los labios del menor. –Oye, Jean, hace frío, hagámoslo otra vez…

Jean juntó sus labios con los del ojiazul una vez más.

-Otra vez… -Susurró Armin al separarse y recibió otro beso.

Repitieron esta operación una y otra vez. Armin pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jean y éste lo abrazó por la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos. Después de mil y un besos, el mayor se separó y pegó su frente a la del otro, haciendo que sus narices se tocaran.

-Pensaba que no te gustaban los hombres. –Dijo Armin, cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también lo pensaba, pero tú… No sé lo que me pasa, solo sé que te quiero, me da igual tu sexo, quiero estar contigo hasta que muera. –Jean observaba el tierno rostro del chico como si de una obra de arte se tratase (bueno es que para él, ERA una obra de arte.) Armin enrojeció sobremanera.

-C-cállate…

Jean rió y pegó sus labios a la frente del chico. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y asomó la cabeza de Hanji, pillándolos en esa comprometedora posición.

-¡Chicos! Vamos a jugar a otro juego, ¿queréis baj…? Oh, lo siento no pretendía molestar… -Hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero Armin se desembarazó del abrazo de Jean y la detuvo.

-¡Hanji-san! ¡Espere! No… no es lo que usted cree, nosotros solo… -Miró a Jean, que puso una sonrisa forzada. –A quién quiero engañar, sí, sí es lo que usted cree, pero por favor, ¡no se lo diga a nadie!

-¡Por supuesto que no! Mis labios están sellados. –Zoe le sonrió amigablemente.

-¿Me lo promete? No se ofenda, pero usted es un poco… Indiscreta. –Armin se arrepintió de lo que había dicho apenas un segundo después, ¡Hanji era un superior! ¿cómo podía estar diciéndole eso? Pero ella solamente se rió.

-Para estos temas soy una tumba, no os preocupéis chicos, ¡vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo! –Les guiñó un ojo y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Armin cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda contra ésta, dio un suspiro de alivio y miró a Jean con una sonrisa de resignación. El otro seguía estático en su sitio sin moverse, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor…

-Oíd, ¿no creéis que Jean está tardando demasiado en el baño? –Preguntó Crista y todos asintieron.


	5. Chapter 5

Varias horas, muchos juegos de campamento y risas después se hizo la hora de volver cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque solo eran las 7 de la tarde pero a la mañana siguiente debían estar despiertos a las 5 de la madrugada para la misión.

Se despidieron y se fueron a sus cuartos, bueno, en el caso de Eren a su calabozo. La verdad es que ya había comenzado a acostumbrarse a aquel sitio, a veces hacía frío y por las noches se oía el viento, pero no estaba del todo mal. Podrían a verlo matado por titan pero ahora incluso tenía un techo bajo el que dormir y cobijarse. Y todo gracias a Rivaille…

Entró en la habitación arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Pensó en quedarse dormido con el uniforme puesto, pero mañana iba a necesitarlo limpio así que se levantó a coger el pijama. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había pegada una nota detrás de la puerta, se acercó a leerla con curiosidad.

"Mocoso, si sobrevivimos a la misión de mañana te veo el domingo en la plaza de la ciudad de al lado. 5:30, llega tarde y sufrirás las consecuencias."

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿era aquello una especie de cita? Repentinamente se puso muy nervioso; una cita con Rivaille… Bueno tal vez no lo fuera. Tal vez solo quería hablar con él de cosas de ejército o de un nuevo entrenamiento para su forma titan. Pero entonces, ¿por qué en la plaza de la ciudad? ¿Y si realmente lo era? ¿Qué harían? ¿De qué hablarían? ¿Qué ropa debería ponerse? ¿El uniforme de la legión o algo de paisano? ¿Y SI ATACABAN LOS TITANES EN MITAD DE LA CITA? Eren empezó a sudar y se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse, "Vamos, no es para tanto." Pensó "Estoy entrenado para enfrentarme a engendros gigantes, debería ser capaz de manejar esto. Además es una tontería ponerse nervioso por una cita con Levi después de todo lo que hemos hecho ya…" El chico enrojeció de golpe. Se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y después de dos horas pensando en esto y aquello y finalmente se quedó dormido sonriente, abrazado a la nota.

A la mañana siguiente Eren caminaba por el cuartel con un chichón en la frente y una expresión de enfado con el mundo en general.

-Vaya, Jaeger, ¿se puede saber qué te ha pasado? –Le preguntó Reiner al ver la marca en la frente de su compañero.

-¿Qué qué me ha pasado? ¡Me ha pasado que mi queridísima sargento Hanji Zoe me ha despertado a voces, dándome el susto de mi vida y me he caído de la cama!-Exclamó enfadado Eren.

-JÁ, ¡TE LO MERECES!-Jean apareció de repente por el pasillo, mirando al ojiverde con sorna. Este se dirigió hacia él, dispuesto a enseñarle a ese cara-caballo lo que vale un peine, pero Rivaille asomó por la puerta del comedor.

-¡NIÑATOS! ¿Qué narices hacéis ahí? ¡Nos vamos en 15 minutos, si no habéis desayunado para entonces a mí no vengáis a llorarme!- Los cadetes callaron de golpe y fueron corriendo al comedor sin decir ni mú.

Diez minutos después ya estaban todos listos, con los caballos ensillados a punto de salir.

-Creo que no falta nadie. –Dijo Rivaille echando un vistazo. –Podemos irnos, ¡AVANCEN!

Los cascos de los caballos levantaron el polvo mientras los reclutas salían por las puertas hacia el exterior, a encontrarse con el peor enemigo de la humanidad, aquel que les había arrebatado familiares y amigos. En los rostros de algunos había miedo; en los de otros, determinación; pero todos estaban demacrados por la marca que el sufrimiento provocado por la amenaza de los titanes había dejado en sus corazones.

Varias horas después las puertas volvían abrirse, esta vez para recibirles. Todos los civiles se agolpaban en las calles para ver llegar a los héroes de la humanidad, a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Erwin encabezaba la formación, seguido por Hanji y Rivaille. En el rostro de la castaña se veía que estaba realmente emocionada… ¿La razón?

-¡POR FAVOR, APÁRTENSE! HEMOS CONSEGUIDO ATRAPAR A UN TITAN DE TIPO EXCÉNTRICO, LO ESTÁN PASANDO POR LAS PUERTAS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS! –La voz del rubio resonó por toda la calle.

Hanji literalmente babeaba. La gente salió despavorida al escuchar la palabra "titán", dejando el camino completamente libre. Un ser de unos 6 metros de alto fue adentrado la ciudad, perfectamente atado y manejado por dos soldados, el peligro era mínimo porque un titán como ese no tendría fuerza suficiente para romper todas las sogas, pero al ser un tipo excéntrico mejor prevenir que curar.

Detrás de la carreta que llevaba al titán comenzaron a entrar los reclutas, todos con el rostro ensombrecido y alguna que otra lesión. Berhold estaba inconsciente, se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y lo llevaban tumbado junto con Shasha, que se había partido una pierna. La chica tenía la espalda apoyada contra la madera y el rostro cubierto con las manos, no se le veía la cara pero se podía notar por el movimiento de sus hombros que estaba llorando. Todos los demás iban en completo silencio, no había habido ninguna baja pero no acaban de acostumbrarse a esa sensación de verse cara a cara con la muerte. Era como un desfile negro y macabro que decía a gritos a todos los caídos en la batalla que continuarían adelante, por ellos y por su memoria.

No eran héroes, eran hombres.

Esa noche Hanji parloteaba sin cesar sobre los experimentos que le iba a hacer a su nueva captura, parecía la única con ánimos para hablar en todo el comedor así que les calentó la cabeza hasta que Rivaille la mandó callar sin ningún miramiento.

-¡Haz el favor de callarte, a nadie le importa!

-¡Pues debería importarte, es el conocimiento lo que va a salvar a la humanidad, después de todo!

-¿EL CONOCIMIENTO? JÁ, NO ME HAGAS REÍR. ¡Llevas años perdiendo tiempo, dinero y vidas para nada! No has hecho ni un solo descubrimiento que valga la pena, y aunque fuese cierto que el conocimiento es lo que nos salvará estoy seguro de que no serás tú la que… AY. –Rivaille interrumpió su desconsiderado discurso porque Eren le propinó una fuerte patada en la espinilla. El chico le reprendió con la mirada, "¿Cómo le dices eso? ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!" parecía decir. Levi se giró hacia su compañera que había enmudecido ante sus palabras y ahora miraba su plato con desgana, le brillaban los ojos y sus hombros temblaban ligeramente. El pelinegro sintió una punzada de culpabilidad e intentó arreglarlo, aunque pedir disculpas no era su fuerte precisamente…

-Ejem… Perdona, cuatro ojos, no quería decir eso, me refería a que… -Le intentó poner una mano en el hombro, pero la mujer sonrió resignada y se levantó.

-Heh… no importa. Me voy a la cama, hasta mañana chicos. –Y después de forzar una sonrisa, dejó el tenedor en la mesa y se fue.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que estuvieron seguros de que ya no podía oírlos. Eren fue el primero en hablar.

-Joder señor, se ha lucido…

-¿Te crees que esas son maneras de hablarle a un superior? –Preguntó Rivaille cogiendo un pedazo de pan.

-Con todo el respeto del mundo, cabo Rivaille, se acaba de comportar como un perfecto capullo. –Dijo Eren mirándole fijamente. Los demás no decían nada, pero asentían con la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo.

-Tampoco dije ninguna mentira… Sus experimentos no valieron de nada.

-En realidad sí… -Armin estaba con la vista fija en su plato pero hablaba con voz alta y firme. –Gracias a algunos de sus experimentos conseguimos entender el comportamiento de muchos titanes excéntricos, como por ejemplo que algunos son capaces de entender palabras humanas. –Levantó la vista y vio la mirada de asombro en sus compañeros. -¿Acaso nadie aparte de mí ha seguido sus investigaciones?

Nadie respondió, dejando claro que no.

-Bueno, como sea, mañana me disculparé con ella… -Dijo Levi, dando por terminada la conversación. El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente Hanji estaba tan animada como de costumbre, Rivaille ya se había disculpado con ella, todo lo sinceramente que fue capaz, y ella obviamente le había perdonado. Así que con esos ánimos renovados, la mujer desayunó a toda velocidad para irse con su equipo a ver al titán recién capturado, al que por cierto ya habían puesto nombre, Anthony.

Cuando Zoe se fue, Levi dio un suspiro de alivio, por fin. No la había querido mandar a callar después de haberse disculpado, pero madre mía, ¡qué pesada era! Se dispuso a tomarse el desayuno en paz y tranquilidad pero vio de reojo como Eren le miraba. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle también y el chico apartó la vista. Rivaille volvió a su desayuno sin prestarle mucha atención a su subordinado pero cuando fue a coger el tenedor, este cayó al suelo, el hombre vio como el agua en el vaso temblaba, ¿acaso la mesa estaba… vibrando? Se agachó a recoger el tenedor y entonces entendió el por qué del temblor, vio como la pierna de Eren subía y bajaba frenética, como si estuviera accionando un pedal invisible. Se veía nervioso, pero ¿por qué? De golpe recordó que había quedado con él para esa tarde… ¿sería por eso? ¿era ese el motivo del nerviosismo de Eren? Levi rió por lo bajo, cogió su tenedor y se incorporó de nuevo. Se pasó toda la comida lanzando miradas a Eren y siempre, y cuando se dice siempre es siempre, pillaba al chico con los ojos fijos en él. Esta situación terminó por incomodar al chico, que carraspeó y preguntó, intentando no sonar nervioso.

-Ejem… ¿A qué hora empezamos el entrenamiento?

Rivaille respondió sin dignarse a mirarle.

-Diez minutos. Y no pienso esperar a nadie, mocosos, así que si tenéis que hacer algo, hacerlo YA.

A Eren se le ocurrieron muchas cosas que quería hacer, pero sabía que se ganaría una paliza de Levi si las hacía delante de todos…

Diez minutos después, ni uno más ni uno menos, Rivaille comenzó el entrenamiento sin esperar absolutamente por nadie.

Las 16:50 de la tarde, la hora se acercaba, Eren daba vueltas alrededor de la cama nervioso. Apenas había comido nada porque tenía el estómago cerrado y hacía 15 minutos que había sacado la ropa del armario y seguía sin saber qué ponerse. Estaba siendo un poco exagerado, era consciente de ello pero una cita con Levi es una cita con Levi al fin y al cabo… Observó las prendas sobre la cama, tampoco es que tuviera gran cosa… Con su casa destrozada tenía su vieja camiseta, el uniforme de la legión, unos pantalones de tela y una camisa blanca. Se decidió por la camisa y los pantalones, como en su cuarto no había espejo tuvo que irse a los baños que compartía con sus compañeros.

Una vez allí observó su reflejo con atención, estaba totalmente despeinado pero eso no era nada nuevo, siempre lo estaba y la verdad no es que le importase demasiado. Se colocó un poco la camisa y se echó un poco de agua en la cara para refrescarse. Las 17:10, si quería llegar a tiempo más le valía irse ya. Salió corriendo del baño y se encontró con Jean.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –El alto observó el atuendo de Eren unos segundos. -¿Y esas pintas?

-A ningún sitio. -Respondió el otro tajante, intentando inútilmente esquivar a su compañero para seguir con su camino. Jean se movió para taparle el camino. –Quita de en medio, molestas.

-Lo sé. No me quitaré hasta que me digas a dónde vas. –Dijo Jean con una sonrisa de insuficiencia en sus labios.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? ¡No eres mi padre ni nada parecido, quítate de una maldita vez! –Gritó Eren mirándole desafiante, empujó al castaño, abriéndose camino. Empezó a caminar deprisa, iba a llegar tarde por culpa de ese imbécil.

-Eso, corre, corre, que como llegues tarde Rivaille no te va a esperar. –Oyó que decía Jean a su espalda. Se paró en seco y se giró a mirar a su compañero con una mirada entre odio y asombro.

-¿Cómo sabes que he quedado con Rivaille…?

-No lo sabía, pero me lo acabas de decir tú. –Jean se echó a reír con ganas y Eren le fulminó con la mirada.

- Serás cabrón… -Se habría parado a ponerle en su sitio a base de golpes pero llegaba tarde y la cita era mil veces más importante que el cara-caballo aquel.

Eran las 17:36 cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes se presentó en la plaza. Una parte de su cabeza iba maldiciendo mentalmente a Jean y la otra estaba muy ocupada cagándose de miedo pensando en lo que Rivaille le haría por llegar tarde. En medio de la masa homogénea de gente distinguió al hombre, estaba apoyado contra la pared de un edificio, con un chaleco negro, una camisa blanca como la suya y unos pantalones grises. Eren babeó un momento, madre mía, qué guapo estaba… Se obligó a calmarse y se acercó a él con cautela. Solo entonces Rivaille se dio cuenta de su presencia, giró la cabeza, tapándose la cara con la mano para que el Sol no le cegara.

-Llegas tarde, te estaba esperando. –Le reprendió, aunque su rostro no era de enfado era más bien el de siempre.

-¡Lo siento! Es que un capullo me ha entretenido y… -Empezó el chico a decir antes de que el otro le interrumpiera.

-Sí, bueno, tampoco es que me interese. Ya estás aquí, ¿no? Pues vamos. –Pasó completamente de Eren y se encaminó hacia una cafetería unos pasos más allá.

-Ah, claro… -Eren le siguió cual perrito que sigue a su amo. ¿Rivaille había dicho que lo había estado esperando…? Sin saber por qué eso le animó.

Entraron en la cafetería y después de pedir un par de cafés se sentaron en una de la mesas del fondo. Levi le dio un sorbo largo al suyo mientras que Eren no quitaba sus ojos del mayor. Este pretendió no darse cuenta hasta que la situación le incomodó y le devolvió la mirada al chico con una mueca.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-¿Eh? –Eren tardó en reaccionar porque estaba embobado observando las facciones de su superior. -¡N-no! Solo… Me preguntaba por qué me había citado aquí.

El moreno dejó su taza con un gesto de cansancio. Miró a los ojos a Eren y dijo con un tono indiferente:

-Por nada en realidad. Pero he pensado que después de todo lo que hemos hecho lo suyo sería que quedáramos para conocernos un poco mejor. Yo no me voy acostando por ahí con el primero que se cruza en mi camino, ¿sabes? Soy un hombre de principios.

Eren enrojeció un poco al oírle decir todo aquello.

-N-no, claro supongo que no… ¿Y qué quiere saber de mí?

-Lo que quieras contarme.

El muchacho se quedó unos segundos pensativo, ¿qué podía contarle a un hombre curtido en experiencias como él? Nada que lo que le dijera le iba a sorprender lo más mínimo. La voz del mayor le saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿No fue tu ciudad la que atacó el titán colosal la primera vez?

Por la mente de Eren pasaron todas las imágenes de aquel fatídico día, el pánico, la gente huyendo despavorida, sangre, titanes por todas partes, su casa, su… Su madre… Tragó saliva al recordar todos esos momentos. Rivaille se dio cuenta de la reacción del chico e inclinándose hacia él dijo con tono tranquilizador:

-Está bien, entiendo que no quieras recordar todo eso, perdona.

-No pasa nada. –El ojiverde sonrío forzadamente. –Sí, fue mi ciudad , Shingasina… Ese fue el día que… Perdí a mi madre, murió devorada por un titán.

Levi no decía nada, solo escuchaba atentamente. Eren tampoco esperaba ninguna respuesta por su parte, llevaba 5 años reteniendo todo en su interior y había llegado el momento de desahogarse.

-Fue todo un caos, solo veía a gente correr y cuando me acerqué a ver qué pasaba me encontré con esos gigantescos ojos que parecían estar mirándome fijamente. Después de eso recuerdo que todo saltó por los aires y comenzaron a entrar más y más titanes… No sabía qué hacer ni adónde ir, el gentío me empujaba, presa del pánico y Armin y Mikasa estaban igual que yo. La primera reacción que tuve fue ir a mi casa y cuando llegué… Bueno me la encontré totalmente destrozada y a mi madre enterrada bajo los escombros. –El tono de su voz había ido bajando hasta que esto último lo dijo en apenas un susurro. Rivaille continuaba en silencio, sabía que lo único que el chico quería era desahogarse.

-Mikasa y yo empezamos a desenterrarla pero no teníamos suficiente fuerza… Creo que esa fue la última vez que vi a mi hermana llorar… Al final un titán se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y el señor Hannes vino a salvarnos, yo quería quedarme y llevarme a mi madre con nosotros pero no había tiempo así que Hannes nos cogió a Mikasa y a mí y nos sacó de allí, mientras yo veía como ese engendro se comía a mi madre delante de mis ojos. –Eren levantó la mirada, no estaba llorando pero tenía la vista vacía y fija en ninguna parte. –En ese momento odié a Hannes con todas mis fuerzas, pero, supongo que será el tiempo o los años, que me dan una visión más madura, ahora me doy cuenta de que si no fuese por él estaría ahora mismo muerto. Ese día nos evacuaron al interior de las murallas a Mikasa, Armin y a mí, los padres de Armin también murieron, estábamos totalmente solos. Unos niños solos en un mundo de monstruos y no me refiero solo a los titanes. Fue entonces cuando decidí que exterminaría a todos los titanes sobre la faz de la tierra. –El chico miró su mano con una sonrisa triste. –Es irónico que haya resultado ser uno de ellos.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Eren pensaba y Rivaille no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos. Ese silencio se rompió cuando Eren habló.

-¿Y usted, señor?

Levi se quedó un segundo confundido por esa repentina pregunta.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Por qué cosas ha pasado usted? ¿Qué vida ha llevado para acabar donde está ahora?

El hombre miro a Eren fijamente, ¿realmente debía contárselo? Muy pocas personas conocían sobre su pasado. En realidad solo Erwin y Hanji sabían como había sido su vida antes de entrar en la legión. Debatió consigo mismo unos instantes pero al final se decantó por contárselo.

-Bueno, yo nací en uno de los distritos más pobres de toda la muralla Maria. No recuerdo absolutamente nada de mis padres, no sé si murieron antes de que yo naciera o nos abandonaron. Me crió mi hermana mayor, como buenamente pudo. Vivíamos en la más absoluta pobreza, raro era el día que no tenía que rebuscar o robar algo para comer, pero al menos teníamos un techo, una chabola asquerosa pero que nos cubría de la lluvia y las inclemencias del tiempo. Claro que todo lo que teníamos era comprado con el escaso dinero que ella ganaba en su trabajo. Se prostituía para darme de comer. –El semblante del mayor continuaba exactamente igual, mientras que Eren escuchaba impresionado e impactado todo lo que le contaba. –Murió de una enfermedad que seguramente le transmitió uno de sus asquerosos clientes a la edad de 16 años. Yo tenía 10 entonces, a partir de ahí tuve que sobrevivir de manera miserable, los tenderos me reconocían y me echaban a patadas por ladrón, pero con lo que a veces conseguía quitarles y lo que compraba con las limosnas, al menos malvivía. Un día robé un DMT a un soldado descuidado, no lo quería para nada en realidad, ni siquiera sabía usarlo, pero pensé que podría sacar un buen dinero de él en el mercado negro. Me pillaron intentando huir y me mandaron al calabozo. Por aquel entonces yo tendría unos 14 años. Estuvieron a punto de ejecutarme pero un gilipollas rubio llamado Erwin testificó por mí y me metieron a traición en la legión de reconocimiento. Y hasta hoy. –El mayor dio por concluida la historia y bebió un poco de su café, con las piernas cruzadas, totalmente indiferente.

A todo esto Eren estaba en estado de shock, la historia de Rivaille le había dejado marcado, siempre había pensado que habría llevado una vida sencilla, pero esto… Sin saber muy bien por qué se echó a llorar en silencio. Levi le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, mocoso?

-Es… realmente triste… -Eren levantó la mirada dejando a la vista una expresión de profunda pena y unos enormes ojos llorosos. Rivaille sintió una punzada en el pecho, estaba llorando por él, por su historia…

-Tsk, maldito mocoso sensiblero… -Le acarició la mejilla suavemente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron le limpió las lágrimas de la cara con los dedos y Eren sonreía con los ojos aún brillantes por el llanto. Se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición, con las narices a escasos milímetros mirándose fijamente. Los ojos de Eren reflejaban la felicidad de estar frente a la persona amada y los de Rivaille una expresión de ternura. Maldito sea ese joven de ojos turquesa, estaba consiguiendo que se enamorase de él…


	6. Chapter 6

**AAAAH, GOMEN POR TARDAR TANTO ;_; Es que los exámenes y todo T_T Además es que esta súper bloqueada y no sabía que escribir y D: Una amiga me ha ayudado bastante con este capítulo, gracias desde aquí! :'D**

**Bueno, espero que os guste este nuevo y tardío capítulo ^^.**

Levi alejó su rostro del otro cuando notó que una mujer al fondo de la sala los miraba. Cogió su taza y miró para otro lado.

-Jodida cotilla… No puede estar a sus cosas... –Musitó enfadado.

Eren se dio la vuelta y vio como la mujer apartaba la mirada justo cuando él puso sus ojos sobre ella. Giró de nuevo para mirar a Rivaille.

-¿Acaso te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo…?

Rivaille movió la cabeza para mirar al chico.

-¿Pero qué dices? Sabes que no es así. Pero no me gusta que la gente se meta donde no la llaman.

-¿Seguro? –Eren sabía que estaba poniéndose pesado pero no podía evitarlo…

Levi resopló exasperado, se acabó su café de un trago, dejó unas monedas en la mesa y se levantó.

-Seguro. Anda, vámonos a un sitio donde podamos estar más tranquilo. –Eren asintió y siguió al más mayor.

-Y, ¿adónde vamos? –Preguntó el muchacho.

-Bueno, conozco un local bastante discreto por aquí… Sígueme. –El hombre echó a andar sin esperar por Eren.

-C-claro… -La mente del chico se quedó en blanco unos instantes, ¿discreto? ¿acaso iban a…? Pero a esas horas de la tarde… Apenas eran las seis de la tarde. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Rivaille ya iba casi 50 metros por delante de él, perdiéndose entre la multitud, dio una pequeña carrera hasta alcanzarle.

-¡Pero espéreme! –Dijo cuando estuvo a su altura.

-¿Por qué debería? Acelera el paso, mocoso. –Replicó Rivaille sin siquiera mirarle.

Atravesaron la plaza abarrotada de gente y fueron por las calles menos principales, donde le gentío era cada vez más escaso. Eren perdió la cuenta de las calles por las que pasaron y las vueltas que dieron, hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón que olía bastante a orín, hablando finamente, en el que al fondo se veían unas escaleras que llevaban a una puerta oxidada y con aspecto viejo.

-Levi, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –Preguntó Eren al verse en un lugar tan… Angosto.

-Es uno de mis locales favoritos, aunque ya podrían limpiar este sitio un poco, joder qué ascazo… -Le respondió el mayor caminando hasta la puerta mientras sorteaba un charco de algo que no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, aunque desde luego nada agradable, eso seguro.

Rivaille tocó con los nudillos y una ventanilla se abrió en la maltratada puerta.

-¿Contraseñ…?¡Hostia, Rivaille! –Exclamó una voz desde el interior.

-El mismo, deja de hacer el capullo con la contraseña y déjame pasar, Michael. –Resopló Levi, con su característico buen humor para todo.

La ventanilla volvió a cerrarse e instantes después el tal Michael les abrió la puerta.

-Joder, anda que no hacía tiempo que no venías por aquí, retaco. –Dijo el hombre con una carcajada cuando Levi pasó dentro del local, con un confuso y un tanto asustado Eren pisándole los talones.

-¡Hey, chavales! –Gritó Michael, intentando llamar la atención del resto de hombres que llenaban la sala, al ver que nadie le hacía caso gritó aún más fuerte. –¡MIRAD AQUÍ, CAPULLOS! –Entonces todos los ojos se giraron hacia él. -¡Mirad quien se ha dignado a aparecer por fin! –Exclamó entre risotadas, señalando a Rivaille.

Todos los presentes le saludaron calurosamente, levantando sus enormes vasos llenos hasta los topes de cerveza, que se derramaba, manchando mesas y alguna que otra camisa.

Un hombre orondo, por no decir gordo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos, tenía los ojos pequeños pero de un llamativo color azul, una nariz gigantesca, piel morena y curtida y la blanca cabellera recogida en una apretada coleta. Llevaba un abrigo raído que parecía venir de la época en la que Matusalén jugaba a la rayuela o incluso más atrás.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no venías por aquí, hijo? –Exclamó, sonriente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Levi.

-Mira que sois exagerados, Capitán, tampoco hace tanto, tal vez un mes o así. –Replicó el hombre, devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, con tu trabajo ya nos estábamos temiendo que te hubiese pasado lo peor, ¡maldito granuja! –Capitán le propinó un golpe en el brazo seguido de más risas. Solo entonces, se percató de la presencia de Eren, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado observando la escena con curiosidad. –Oye, ¿quién es el chico?

Levi se giró hacia Eren que parecía repentinamente asustado.

-Es uno de mis reclutas.

Una voz sonó al fondo de la sala:

-¡Sí, yo sé quién es! ¡Es Eren Jaeger, el chico titán!

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Eren que se había quedado en blanco. Una avalancha de preguntas cayó sobre el desprevenido muchacho.

-¿El chico titán?

-Em, sí, yo…

-¿Qué eres, una especie de mutante?

-¿QUÉ? Oiga, sin faltar…

-¡Joder, increíble! ¡Conviértete en titán, que lo veamos!

-P-pero…

-Pero Rivaille, ¿no será peligroso? –Le preguntó Capitán en voz baja.

-En absoluto, controla sus transformaciones a la perfección. –Respondió Levi, y girándose rápidamente hacia la oleada de moscones que acosaba a Eren, gritó tan autoritario como siempre:

-¡DEJAD AL CHAVAL COÑO, NO SEÁIS PESADOS!

Capitán rió e intentó apaciguar los ánimos.

-Venga, amigos, dejad al chico tranquilo, que lo estáis asustando. ¡Oye, niño! ¿Te hace un trago? –Preguntó a Eren amistosamente.

El muchacho consiguió salir de la marejada de curiosos que le rodeaba y llegó al lado de Levi, sintiéndose automáticamente más seguro.

-Pero si solo tengo 16 años…

-¡Bobadas! Una cerveza no hace mal a nadie. PETE, UN PAR DE JARRAS POR AQUÍ. –Un camarero con aspecto de estar de vuelta de todo, hizo un gesto de "oído cocina". Les sirvió una a cada uno y Levi le dio un largo trago a la suya mientras que Eren la miraba indeciso.

-No está envenenada ni nada parecido, Eren. –Se burló Levi, mirándole de reojo.

-Ya lo sé. –Dijo Eren, visiblemente molesto y después, como queriendo demostrar que no era ningún niño, dio un trago a la jarra para después poner una mueca. –Puaj… Digo… Genial.

Levi resopló algo parecido a una risa y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ven, anda, vamos a sentarnos.

Encontraron una mesa libre, con algunos charquitos de cerveza en su superficie y se sentaron. Eren echó una mirada a su alrededor y se giró hacia Levi, que parecía estar en su salsa, bebiéndose la cerveza tranquilamente con un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Esto… ¿Qué es este lugar, señor?-Preguntó apartando con un dedo su jarra.

Rivaille se relamió los labios y dejó la suya sobre la mesa.

-¿Recuerdas que antes te conté que en el pasado solía ser ladrón? –Eren asintió. –Bueno, pues aquí fue donde aprendí mayormente el oficio. Sé que para un chaval de 14 años este no es el mejor ambiente, pero estos viejos me ayudaron enseñándome las maneras moralmente reprobables que tenían de ganarse la vida, especialmente Capitán, él me enseñó todo lo que sé. En el fondo son buena gente… Digamos que es como un punto de encuentro para todos los ladrones de la ciudad y alrededores. Lo que se dice y hace aquí es de todo menos legal, así que por eso lo de la contraseña y tal. Suelo venir de vez en cuando porque nunca hay que olvidar los orígenes, Eren. Tienes que recordar quién eres y de dónde vienes. Y porque tienen la mejor cerveza de toda esta puta ciudad. –Y como para recalcar esto último, dio un largo trago a su jarra. Eren lo imitó, intentando meterse en el ambiente, bueno tampoco estaba tan mala la cerveza.

La tarde fue pasando entre risas y bebida. Eren nunca había visto al sargento tan desinhibido, no es que fuera el alma de la fiesta, pero se le veía a gusto, parloteaba y soltaba alguna que otra carcajada. Él mismo le había ido cogiendo el gusto a estar allí y ya llevaba 4 jarras de cerveza. El muchacho comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado, pero le daba igual, se levantó a pedir otra. Cuando llegó a la barra tambaleándose, Capitán rio al verle.

-Vaya, ¡parece que alguien se ha pasado con el alcohol!

-Claro hip, que no… Hip, solo llevo 4 jarras… Ustedes llevan muchas más hip… -Replicó entre hipidos, era cierto, tanto Capitán como Rivaille llevaban al menos 6 jarras cada uno, y no mostraban ni el más mínimo signo de embriaguez, pero claro, estaban 1000 veces más acostumbrados a beber, aparte que eran mucho mayores que Eren y sus cuerpos soportaban el alcohol mejor que el del adolescente. El chico cogió la cerveza que acababan de servirle y le dio un largo trago, para después limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la mano. Se dio la vuelta y al parecer vio algo que le preocupó porque se giró hacia capitán alarmado.

-¡Oiga! Creo que ahí, hip, hay un niño que se ha perdido, hip, eso es malo, este no es, hip, sitio para niños…

Capitán miró hacia donde le indicaba Eren y cuando vio al supuesto "niño" se echó a reír con ganas. Eren le miró indignado y murmuró por lo bajo:

-Habrase visto… Pues si no le va, hip, a decir usted que se vaya, hip, lo haré yo… -Cogió su jarra con decisión y se encaminó hacia allí, tambaleándose y chocando con la gente que encontraba a su paso, ganándose quejas y empujones.

-¿Qué pasa, bonito, hip, te has perdido? ¿Y tus papás? –El alcohol le nublaba la vista a Eren y veía borroso y triple. Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar y se encontró con tres Levis que le miraban con odio. –Ah, sargento… Hip, es usted… Espere, ¿por qué, hip, hay tres sargentos? –Preguntó alargando la mano hacia la cara de su superior, éste se la apartó de un manotazo.

-Eren, ¿me acabas de llamar "bonito"? Esto te va a costar la paliza de tu vida… -Dijo el sargento con una sonrisa sádica y un tic en el ojo. –Creo que ya has bebido suficiente. Nos vamos.

-¡No, me gusta este sitio! –Eren trató de ponerse serio y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya, pero es que resulta que me la suda que te guste o te deje de gustar. He dicho que nos vamos y nos vamos. –Rivaille cogió al chico de ojos turquesa por la camisa y comenzó a llevarlo a rastras. Eren forcejeaba como podía pero el sargento lo tenía bien cogido. Cuando se hartó de pelear, optó por la resistencia pacífica, se dejó caer como un peso muerto, arrastrando los talones, haciendo a Levi más costoso el trabajo de llevarlo y comenzó a cantar a pleno pulmón:

-NOOOOO,NOOO, NO NOS MOVERÁAAAAAAAAN.

Levi dio un fuerte tirón y le propinó a Eren un puñetazo en la cara.

-CIERRA LA BOCA, ANORMAL.

El espectáculo había provocado risas en todo el local, todos los miraban y se reían. Rivaille se prometió a sí mismo que después de esto Eren iba a conocer lo que es el miedo. Todos se despidieron de ellos entre carcajada y carcajada. Una vez fuera Rivaille, rojo de ira arrastró a Eren por las calles de la ciudad maldiciendo por lo bajo la jodida hora en la que el señor Jaeger decidió que era buena idea procrear. Mientras tanto Eren había dejado de cantar, como para no hacerlo después del golpetazo, pero seguía como un peso muerto, cruzado de brazos y con expresión enfurruñada. Cuando se hartó, forcejeó hasta soltarse e intentó ponerse de pies, sin conseguirlo y como consecuencia se tuvo que apoyar en una pared cercana. Levantó sus ojos vidriosos hacia el mayor que lo miraba claramente molesto.

-Puedo caminar solo, estoy bien.

-Estás borracho como una cuba imbécil. Ni siquiera vas a poder llevar el caballo y te voy a tener que llevar yo. Deja de hacer el gilipollas y volvamos al cuartel, que me tienes contento.

Eren cerró la boca y siguió al mayor como pudo, tambaleándose a punto de caer algunas veces mientras Rivaille iba delante con los dientes apretados, ese niñato iba a morir, lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, se iba a enterar a la mañana siguiente, más vale que se fuese preparando.

El camino hasta el cuartel transcurrió bastante silencioso, ninguno tenía ganas de hablar, uno por miedo a la paliza que le caería y el otro por pura rabia. Cuando llegaron todo estaba callado, hacía una hora que todos se habían ido retirando a sus habitaciones. Levi acompañó a Eren a su sótano, porque sabía que como lo dejase solo, borracho, por la noche, a oscuras se lo iba a encontrar a la mañana siguiente muerto, con algo roto o con el castillo en llamas.

Una vez en el sótano, empujó a Eren de mala manera hacia la cama.

-A dormir la mona, mocoso.

Eren rezongó y agarró su manga cuando Levi ya se daba la vuelta para marcharse. Este se dio la vuelta, molesto.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres ahor-

No pudo continuar con su pregunta porque Eren le tiró con fuerza del brazo y le comió la boca sin ningún tipo de pudor. Puaj, sabía a alcohol.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, maldito kamikaze suicida? –Rivaille prácticamente escupió las palabras, con una horrible mueca en la cara. El chico no le hizo ningún caso y volvió a besarle con tanta o más pasión que la anterior.

-R-Rivaille… Yo quiero… -Le miraba con ojos suplicantes y la boca etreabierta por el beso reciente.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Ahora? –Preguntó con una mezcla de sorna e incredulidad.

Él menor se limitó a asentir con energía y a buscar sus labios de nuevo, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta.

-Eren, no voy a hacerlo contigo estando borracho. –Levi le habló con seriedad aunque su voz tembló un poco al sentir los dedos de Eren rozar uno de sus pezones.

-Por favor… -Susurró el otro con voz erótica en su oído.

-No, solo estás cachondo por el alcohol. –Le cogió la mano con firmeza, sin cambiar su expresión en ningún momento.

Eren le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y bajó su otra mano hacia los pantalones del mayor.

-Rivaille, l-lo necesito… -Eso era una súplica en toda regla, le faltaba poco para agacharse a besarle los pies, y todo por un poco de sexo. Pf, qué niño más simple.

Levi tragó saliva. "Contrólate, es solo un niñato y además está borracho . No está bien, no está bien…" En ese momento se acordó de la vergüenza que ese criajo le había hecho pasar en el bar hace un rato… ¡A la mierda! ¡Se iba a enterar, se las iba a pagar todas juntas esta noche! En un rápido movimiento cogió las dos muñecas de Eren con una fuerza sobrehumana y las sostuvo delante de él.

-De acuerdo. Pero ni se te ocurra quejarte si te hago daño. –Le tiró a la cama y cerró la puerta de la habitación. –Y no hagas ruido, que están todos dormidos y no es cuestión de que nos oigan.

Eren solo asentía, la verdad no le importaba lo que pidiese, solo le quería a él.

Rivaille le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le besó con tanta agresividad que más que besarle parecía que pretendía robarle el aire de los pulmones.

-Tu boca sabe a alcohol… -Dijo Eren entre jadeos.

-Já! Casi tanto como la del señorito. Pero no importa, me gusta. –Sin darle apenas tiempo para recuperar el aliento volvió a juntar sus labios.

Eren tenía la consciencia totalmente nublada, por no decir nula. Entre la excitación y el alcohol no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que quería a Levi, ya, en ese preciso momento.

-Quítate esto… -Susurró Eren molesto, con un tono ligeramente infantil y tirando de la camisa de Levi hacia arriba. Este rió y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama para quitarse la camisa de la manera más provocativa que se le ocurrió, cual show de streap-tease. Eren se relamió inconscientemente ante ese Adonis hecho carne que tenía sobre él. Rivaille se inclinó para besarlo y quitarle su camisa también. El chico se dejaba hacer y soltaba algún que otro suspiro, recorriendo el cuerpo del mayor con sus manos. La ropa volaba por los aires y caía en el suelo, de forma desordenada. Levi inició un camino de besos, mordiscos y alguna que otra lamida por el cuello y mandíbula del muchacho, dejando marquitas aquí y allá.

Eren arqueaba la espalda y movía las caderas, buscando atención en aquella parte. Rivaille se dio cuenta de eso, pero decidió hacerle sufrir un poco y continuó con su camino hasta que llegó a sus pantalones, donde mordió suavemente sobre la tela. El otro gimió y apartó la mirada. El mayor esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, liberando su erección. Comenzó a masajearlo mientras sus labios volvían a los de Eren, que estaban entreabiertos por el placer. Después de unos minutos en esa posición, el cuerpo de Eren empezó a temblar, así que Rivaille apartó su mano, dejándole sin forma alguna de terminar. El chico dio un gruñido de protesta, pero Levi lo acalló metiendo sus dedos en la boca de Eren.

El chico comenzó a lamerlos de forma sugerente, jugando con la lengua y mordisqueándolo, cosa que excitó a Rivaille tanto que los sacó bruscamente de su boca y reemplazarlos por sus labios, mientras sus dedos bajaban a acariciar su entrada. Un gemido escapó de la boca de Eren al sentir el primer dedo dentro, hizo una mueca de incomodidad pero no se quejó. Un segundo dedo le siguió pronto y entonces el chico sí se protestó.

-A-ah! Levi… D-duele ngh… -Rivaille le dio un beso apasionado para que se concentrara únicamente en eso y olvidara la incomodidad. Los sonidos de dolor de Eren se fueron cambiando por gemidos, hasta que unos suaves movimientos de caderas le dejaron claro al mayor que ya estaba preparado. Rivaille sacó entonces sus dedos y cogió los talones de Eren para ponerlos sobre sus hombros y entrar hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.

-¡AH! N-no! Esper- AAH. –Eren gimió con fuerza, en parte de dolor y en parte de placer cuando Levi empezó a moverse sin esperar un segundo. Sus caderas chocaban y los jadeos del mayor llenaban la habitación. Las embestidas eran profundas y certeras, Rivaille había aprendido la localización exacta de ese punto dentro de Eren y todas daban de lleno allí, haciendo que el menor enloqueciese de placer.

-J-joder… Rivaille… -El pequeño gemía sin ningún tipo de pudor, y escuchar su nombre de esa forma tan lasciva hizo que Levi aumentara el ritmo. Este se esforzaba por no gemir, pero se le hacía imposible y siempre se le escapaba alguno que trataba de tapar con jadeos. Eren se tapaba los ojos con el antebrazo mientras su rojísima cara parecía arder… Y entonces sintió como el otro le cogía con fuerza de las caderas, clavándolo en el sitio. Hizo amago de preguntarle qué pasaba pero entonces Levi le propinó una estocada que fue a dar contra su próstata con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡AAH! Dios, m-más! –Eren era incapaz de formular una frase entera. Levi obedeció y comenzó a embestirle con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez, hasta que el chico, sin poder aguantarlo más, se vino entre los dos con un sonoro gemido. Cuando Rivaille sintió que le apretaba terminó también.

Se quedaron los dos respirando agitadamente hasta que Levi salió de Eren y se tumbó exhausto en la cama. Unos minutos después ya habían recuperado el aliento. El chico estaba medio adormilado ya, después del esfuerzo físico y bostezó. El mayor cogió las sábanas y los cubrió a los dos, para entonces Eren ya estaba totalmente frito . Sonrió y se acurrucó junto a él y a los pocos minutos la habitación quedó en completo silencio.

***Se seca el sudor de la frente* Fiuu, bueno, pues ya está, eso es todo por hoy. ^^ ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Merece review?~**


End file.
